


Song Challenge

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is bored so he forces Sunggyu to play a game with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super easy to guess what INFINITE song it is even just by hearing the first five seconds and Sunggyu is so much better than this but let me be for the sake of a fictional story.

Woohyun cannot seem to sleep in the airplane so he pokes the nearest thing to him, Sunggyu's cheek.

The cheek moves against the tip of his index finger. "Nam Woohyun, I swear to God."

"Hyung," he whines. "I'm bored."

"Play a game," he mutters.

Woohyun exclaims at the answer, "Great idea!" Then, he straightens in his seat. Soon there is an earpiece on Sunggyu's left ear and he hears BTD blasting.

"What the actual fuck!"

"Wrong!" Woohyun shouts.

"No, what the actual fuck?"

"It's BTD," Woohyun says with widened eyes. "How could you not have known? You sing it all the time."

"I know but what the actual fuck?"

"Someone wasn't listening when I was explaining the mechanics. Tsk tsk!"

Woohyun presses next on his phone that has the shuffle feature turned on and Special Girl comes on.

"Special Girl!" Woohyun shouts in the first second.

"Duh!" Sunggyu practically growls. "It's on the screen."

"Right. We need someone else to operate."

"What is the game anyway?"

"Guess the title of the song and the album it's in in the first ten seconds."

"This is crazy," Sunggyu says leaning back against his chair.

Woohyun looks around and Sunggyu swears he's really trying to annoy him. "Myungsoo!" he taps the younger's shoulder and sleepily, Myungsoo turns around from   
his seat.

"Play a song and hyung and I will guess," Woohyun explains.

"This is so dumb," Sunggyu says loudly but Myungsoo nods and takes the phone.

Soon Sunggyu hears an unfamiliar song. "With!" Woohyun shouts. "From Infinitize."

"What the fuck?" Sunggyu shoots up. "That can't be right."

"It's correct, Sunggyu hyung. Nam Woohyun one point. Kim Sunggyu zero," Myungsoo says in a flat voice but it makes an arrow and strikes bullseye into Sunggyu's prideful heart.

"Play another song," Sunggyu commands and so Myungsoo obeys.

"Oh! Oh! I know this one," Woohyun says frantically.

"Hysterie," Sunggyu says.

"Wrong!" Myungsoo says.

"What?! I can't be wrong!"

Myungsoo does not bother to address the complaint but says, "Woohyun hyung can steal." Myungsoo plays the song again not pausing after 10 seconds and Sunggyu realizes he was wrong.

"I Don't Know. Evolution," Woohyun grins.

Determined, Sunggyu tells Myungsoo to shuffle again and for the next five songs Sunggyu gets the correct answers. The next song, however, he has no idea what the song is and it's written across his face.

"Cactus," Woohyun whispers. "Re;Code."

"Oh," Sunggyu involuntary says.

"Typical Sunggyu," Woohyun mutters.

"Hey! I wouldn't really know! It's just ten seconds."

Myungsoo plays another song but Sunggyu wants to explain himself.

"Is no one going to answer?" Myungsoo asks and then yawns.

"Re: To Me. The Duets," Woohyun huffs, arms now crossed against his chest. "Let's stop, Myungsoo," he adds.

"Woohyun..." Sunggyu begs but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

So Sunggyu sings Delicious when they land and as they leave the airport even though Woohyun tries not to smile.


End file.
